Blood-Stained Black Rabbit
by Bright Black Abyss
Summary: Oz, the B-Rabbit ... B-Rabbit, the Destroyer ... Oz, a rabbit ... Oz, the B-Rabbit that destroys everything. Oz, a Chain. To another.. Oz, a dear friend. Oz, a warm person. Oz, someone important to them. Just Oz. (A fan-fic of each character's point of view on Oz)
1. Oz, the B-Rabbit

Ah, hello, hello! I wrote a SMALL fan-fiction of Oz. I wrote both chapters listening to the song "Doubt & Trust" from D. Gray-Man opening 3 full song, of course. Well, I've been thinking about writing this for a while so I finally put it on paper! Hurray! I hope I did well ... I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it while listening to one of the greatest songs!~

* * *

Blood-Stained Black Rabbit

B-Rabbit, the destroyer … That's what you are.

What you loved, what you wanted to protect, the people and things that are so dear to you are fake. Nothing more, but it could be even less.

Your existence was made to destroy and only that. You break peace, you bring forth despair.

You're a Chain, you're not human and can never be. A Chain with one purpose- to make everything a living hell.

You are nothingness. You can never be anything more than that. You are just nothingness.

Don't let such a thing called 'hope' get to you. It's fake. In your eyes … in your life nothing can help you like the nothingness you are.

You're made to be used. You're made to be hurt others. You're made to kill.

Never have you done anything but destroy.

The body you have is mine, not yours. You have nothing in your hands nor have you gained anything.

You're emotions are nothing, what you feel means nothing. A Chain shouldn't have emotions to begin with, you're a tool for destruction.

With the power you have … it's impossible to resist it. So destructive and useful.

Why are you afraid? This is your true nature.

Why are you sad? This is the real you.

What hurts the most … is the one and only truth and there's no escaping it.

_Your sin is your very existence._

* * *

I guess this is from Jack's point of view. Jack is so mean to Oz! But it's for Lacie ... Then again, he's a little bit too obsessed. Shame, shame, Jack. Who knew love could last for over 100 years? Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Oz, someone Important

Chapter 2! Well, I'm not sure if I would even call these chapters ... It's really short. =A= Well, it took a while to think of what to put. Mostly because as I was listening to the song I started daydreaming of episode 59 of D. Gray-Man and Allen Walker. *cough cough* FAILURE. ._. No one heard that..

* * *

Someone Important

You're a very important person to me. You've always been here for me and have never left me alone.

Precious … is what you are to me. Nothing less but it can be even more.

You're special to me and I never want to loose you.

If I were ever in pain or if I was alone … I know you would come and save me.

Ever since the beginning it was fun to be with you. I enjoyed every single day of it.

Even though you couldn't speak … even though you couldn't move … you just being there was enough for me.

You're fine just the way you are.

Thank you for staying by my side. Thank you for being with me. Thank you so much.

You're not Oz because you're a rabbit.

You're not Oz because you're a Chain.

You're not Oz because you got life from the Abyss.

You're Oz because of your personality, emotions, and much more.

You may be a Chain, but that doesn't not and will not ever make you who you are.

Oz is Oz and he's perfect that way.

_You were always by my side … Since the very beginning … All … along …_

* * *

Alright! All done with the fan-fiction! This is was Alice's point of view. It was .. hard to think of things and not repeat myself but I think I did anyway ... =n= If ANYONE likes this story and wants it to go on.. you're more than welcome to review and tell me. I'll write other small chapters of other character's point of view, like Gilbert, Leo, Elliot, etc.. Thank-a-chu for reading! If anyone views this story .. =A=|l|


	3. Oz, Friend and Master

Okay, okay, I wrote one in Gilbert's point of view. Once again I wrote this listening to "Doubt & Trust." This chapter was kind of hard since I had so many ideas then my music player stopped working and all the ideas were gone in an instant.. /FAILURE. Uhm.. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I didn't let you down!

* * *

I had woke up and lost my memories.

I had trembled and knew nothing.  
The person that welcomed me and took away this 'cold' feeling was you, Oz.

You extended your hand to me in the most optimistic way.

The days we had together were frightening for me, but they are memories I cherish.

You are someone that is very important to me.

You are the one who allowed me to live on.

Oz is someone who is very strong but sometimes pushes over the limit.

You want to hold everything on your shoulders and be all alone on it.

I want to help you. I want to be there for you. I want to head into the light with you.

Ever since that day.. you've fooled some of us into thinking you were okay, but truly, you didn't move on.

I want to hold some of that pain with you, too. I don't want you to be alone on this.

You are who you, and just because there's a change in your name.. just because there's a truth.. does not mean it has completely changed who you are.

Oz is still Oz inside.

_… __I will be with you no matter what tomorrow may bring. I … know the darkness in your heart. And you … know the weaknesses in mine .. We are connected by our shadows, not by our light. So … no matter how much time passes … or even if our situations change … I wish to remain your valet always._

* * *

DONE. GILBERT'S POINT OF VIEW IS DONE. I had to look back at volume 2 for help at the little end thing.. It wasn't fun copying all of it down. .3. I will continue this SMALL fan-fiction, but first I need your opinion on what character point of view thingy thing to do next! Thank-a-chu very much!

I must thank you so much for the reviews! It made me really happy! ;A;  
About the review I can't reply to, well, I MIGHT do that. I won't do many Chains' points of view but.. I'll try. It might be even shorter than this fan-fiction, but you know, I'll do it. Hopefully...


	4. Oz, a Loyal Comrade

Okay, okay, I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! Last weekend was my birthday so.. yeah.. ._. Plus, I didn't feel like writing. I was too addicted to D. Gray-Man. Sorry! D: Wrote this listening to, once again. Dout&Trust from D. Gray-Man opening 3.

* * *

Oz, you've been faced with the truth like we all have before.

You must feel like nothing is right anymore because you came to be.

Oz, you can always try again.

It does not matter what you are, _who_ your are, or what time period you came from. People will accept you.

You feel like you've lost everything, you feel like you had nothing to begin with. That's not true.

I was dragged into the Abyss and sent into the future after meeting the Intention of the Abyss.

Afterward, I found myself looking at a child, Sharon. For days on end I felt like I didn't deserve to live after I found out the truth of the time I used to live in.

However, I learned to smile again. I was accepted and cared about.

Just because your true form in a plush bunny doesn't mean you won't be accepted.  
I'm sure everyone thinks the same.. Oz is Oz and no one else.  
Someone can't make you be someone else. You can only be you.  
Don't let things take a hold of you.  
If you give up like this, there really is no way to protect everyone and everything you love.

Now, I know Oz isn't that kind of person to just give up.  
Just keep walking on through it and find a way to resolve it.  
You have your comrades along with you with or without knowing the truth.

_I have no reason to worry anymore._

* * *

Well, I wrote this in a rush, so I'm sorry if it's not good. I wasn't sure what to put for reak but part of his past to compare it to Oz's situation now, so.. yeah. I hope you liked it! If not, I can't understand, but thank you anyway.  
Any suggestions for Sharon's point of view next? Go ahead and tell me~


	5. Oz, a Great Friend

Well, look who's back! I haven't updated this story in forever .. or any of stories for that matter. Sorry, I had a writer's block. I didn't want to say the same thing for each story, so I tried my best. Then again, don't they all sum up to the same opinion of Oz? Besides Jack and such ... Anyway, enjoy please!~ Written listening to "Raggs Requiem" from the anime/manga 07-Ghost. Sharon's point of view.

* * *

Oz, a Great Person

We first met by a simple chance.

It was your coming-of-age-ceremony, the day of your birthday.

Your uncle introduced us, but I already knew about you.

I knew we were going to be involved together, along with Break.

I believe I've said it before when you came out of the Abyss. There's no turning back even if you turned out to be the Lucifer that brought us ruin.

Oz started out as a confused, closed up person.

But as days upon weeks passed by, I've seen your heart grow bigger and stronger.

Oz is a person who will protect what is dear to him at many lengths.

Maybe sometimes you've given up on yourself, but you never gave up on others. I believe that's what kept you going.

You've faced many, many different things. Whether it be new people, problems, sadness, happiness, loyalty, anything.

Everything you have experienced .. you've taken it step by step. Sometimes alone, sometimes with the help of others.

All in all, Oz has grown bit by bit even if you haven't realized it yourself.

Don't let the truth blind you, don't let it make all those times fake.

Because this is the path you decided to walk. You decided it of your own free will.

The path you walk, your comrades, the memories of this from beginning to now, now that, none of that is fake.

_There is no turning back now .. Even if ... he turns out to be the Lucifer who will bring us to ruin ..._

* * *

Welp, that's over and done with! The next point of view will probably be Intention of the Abyss(?) I guess .. If anyone has any opinions on what to do next, please tell me.~ I'll be more than happy to hear/read. I hope I didn't disappoint you on this chapter. Though I probably didn't disappoint you with my updating .. I will make another chapter when I decide who to do, and when I can find some good words. Wow, I think my writing went down a lot. I haven't wrote in forever. By the way, the last chapter was Break's point of view if any of you were confused.


	6. Oz, a Plush Rabbit

Well, look, I'm done with this chapter. Sorry it took a long time~ As usual. Doing the white Alice was a bit confusing since I'm not very well at grasping her emotions. Then again, I'm not good at that for any of the characters. /failure. Written listening to "Raggs Requiem" from the manga/anime 07-Ghost. Intention of the Abyss/(White)Alice's point of view

* * *

Oz, a Plush Rabbit

I never really quite payed attention to you.

At least not as much as my sister.

Perhaps to me you were just another doll in my collection.

I'm not sure, I'll probably never be sure.

Because it's the past. Well, in this place the past could have been forever ago.

I knew you were there. I knew it for such a long, long time.

You couldn't move, you couldn't talk. All you could do is sit and listen. Maybe understand.

You seemed to have no emotions. Of course, a plush wouldn't have emotions.

Yet my sister's feeling proved me wrong.

What did I care before? I cared nothing about you.

If you were gone I wouldn't even notice.

That's was at first .. but now, it's like asking if I could play with you.

That seems too late. Far, far too late. 100 years too late.

I had no intention to do anything with you, really. What did you matter to me?

But seeing my sister try so hard for you .. to never give up no matter how hard. Maybe you could have meant something.

Oz, don't give in. I hardly know a single thing about you, but for the sake of my sister .. don't give in because if you weren't here "the rabbit" would have died of loneliness 100 years ago.

_Please hurry … and come and get me quickly …_

* * *

Did I do okay? Right, right? Okaaay .. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I didn't let you down. I wanted to continue with this story since it's Spring Break for me, annd ... I don't want anyone to get mad at me since I never finished this. This entire fan-fic will be done when Pandora Hearts finishes since I know who exactly will be the last one to have a point of view on Oz. Thank you to those of you who stuck with this story despite my slow updating!~ You are the people that motivate me to keep writing.

Recommendations? Suggestions? Opinions on who to do next? I'm here to listen. If no opinions on who to do next, I will do Reim. Take note that his chapter may be shorter than the others.

Also thank you to those of you that favorite this story! May not be many, but it means a lot to me.


	7. Oz, a Dear Nephew

Well, after a long time this is finally updated.~ I'm sorry this is late, but school was taking up my time then I got caught up in other fandoms like Devil Survivor 2: The Animation, Karneval, Black Cat, etc. Whoops. Also been on tumblr a lot. I think you can tell who this point of view is just by the title, so ... I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I don't disappoint you.~ Sorry if there are any mistakes.

* * *

Oz, Dear Nephew

You were the child I was given.  
You weren't my child, though. My child is dead.  
I'll admit I couldn't help but question where my child is now.  
Despite the loss of my family I was still happy to have you by me.  
Sometimes it brought pain, sometimes it brought happiness.  
But family is naturally like that, isn't it? There's no helping.  
It was all still nostalgic memories. Something I hold dearly in my hands whether you be my real son or not.  
Maybe you were a burden, but you kept me from falling.  
Your tiny hand, tiny body, your tiny smile all kept me from falling to nothing.  
What does it matter if you were the real Oz Vessalius? You're more than I could ever ask for after what happened.  
I wasn't given my own son, but I was blessed with you. That alone let me get through my days.  
You don't have to be Oz Vessalius, you don't have to be my son, you don't have to be the destroyer.  
All you have to be is Oz.  
Oz, the boy that I raised through the years. Oz, the boy who loved his servant. Oz, the boy who wanted to live. Oz, the boy who took a chance on someone others considered dangerous. Oz, the boy everyone had spent time with.  
Only you, Oz.  
My memories didn't just consist of sadness. It consisted of great times I cherish forever.  
The fun times like at the tea party. With everyone being there it turned out to be much, much happier. We're all just one big group of family of friends, aren't we?  
Please don't lose sight of these memories.  
Thank you, Oz.  
_In that case, I'll go for a wish … My only wish for you, Oz. I wish for you to be happy, Oz. That is what I wish for you … from the bottom of my heart._

* * *

So ... how was it? Okay? Good, I was aiming for that. I think I was going to do Reim next, but then I read the chapter where Uncle Oscar(yes, I call him Uncle Oscar) died, and I had to do him next. In my reviews I had someone say to do Elliot next. Elliot or Reim? Please tell me~ Greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and thank you for sticking with my slow updating! Please review and tell me what you thought.~ And to thanks to those of you who encouraged me to keep writing


End file.
